


Family Issues

by IsysSkeeter



Series: Coppery Temptation [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Corruption, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Abuse, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Human Experimentation, Humiliation, M/M, Male Slash, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Physical Abuse, Psychic Violence, Science Experiments, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 06:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsysSkeeter/pseuds/IsysSkeeter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Series of one-shots about Salazar and Tuomas and their pasts. Oneshot to Coppery Temptation, Creature fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One-Shot I - Salazar POV

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Salazar's sire decided to make an appearance, how does the family react to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** Salazar/Esteri/Druella

 **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 1,321

* * *

**One-Shot I**

July 1954

Salazar's POV

A thirty year old looking man, with icy blue eyes, long black hair and a defined expression who stood at 6'8, sat in the middle of a living room in his favorite armchair, this man was me. My heir was not far from me, standing by the window, looking outside, he didn't have his glamour on, making him look like an eighteen year old.

Tuomas had passed his first ten years as a vampire this month and not even once had anything bad had happen.

Tuomas had learned everything he needed to learn and not even once had he fought against me because he wanted wizards' blood or something along those lines, which was a thing I hadn't expect as wizards' blood calls to us.

Everything was calm, like the calm before a storm.

"Father?"

Oh how I love when he calls me that, we might have had a fight over love fifteen years ago, but Tom still looked up to me and he still… I can't say love, but maybe 'likes me'. "Yes Tuomas?"

"There is a man entering our house."

I stood immediately. Tuomas looked at me, admiringly.

In the door appeared a 5'2 man, with brown hair and red eyes. He looked at Tuomas admiringly and then at me and grinned.

"Sally!" he said opening his arms, waiting to be hugged. I didn't move, staying put and looked at my sire. The vampire huffed. "I see that you haven't changed at all. Who's the kind _ **(1)**_?"

"Leave!"

The vampire laughed. The snake on his neck slithered to the floor and approached Nagini, trying to win her over. He approached and looked at Tuomas and then at me. "He looks like you Sally. Could he be the erfgenaam _ **(2)**_  of Druella? Or did you finally move on from Esteri and got a new wife? If you want I know a few ones that wouldn't mind…" next moment the vampire was against the wall with me pressing him against it. The vampire laughed. "Always Esteri, juist _ **(3)**_ …" Next moment was me being pressed with the smaller talking in my ear. "Jouw liefde _ **(4)**_  for humans is what make you weak."

I turned my head away, avoiding the smaller. I hated this vampire with a passion, but I also knew that I couldn't fight him, even if I tried, I wouldn't win.

"Leave him!" Tuomas, the fool, said.

Sire took his face from my ear and looked at him. "Who are you jongen _ **(5)**_?"

Tuomas looked at me, I shook my head and my sire pushed me harder against the wall, breaking my ribs and making me gasp.

"Sally, either you tell me who he is, or he tells me who he is. Your choice."

"You can hurt me, Abraham, but stay away from my life and my son."

Tuomas head immediately snapped to me, his face was inexpressive, but I could see the curiosity in his eyes. I rarely called him son anymore. I expected a punch, my sire hated that name with a passion, but he also called me Sally and I hated it so… it would be worth it.

He merely laughed, shaking his head. "Sally, Sally, Sally… do you really still believe that you can fight me? I mean, mijn kind _ **(6)**_ , Ik ben jouw maker _ **(7)**_ , your better and accordingly to the vampire guide you have to follow me."

I did the only thing that I swore to never do, I spit in sire's face, receiving a punch for that. I could see that Tuomas was fighting to not help me but at the same time he was wary as he had never seen me losing a battle, especially not to someone so small.

My sire looked at Tuomas. "Son, you said Sally? So I suppose that your name is Tuomas." The two of us stiffened and he grinned. "You are so predictable, Sally. So Tuomas, what is your true name, before the adoption?"

Tuomas looked at me. Sire huffed.

"So you are one more human lover. One more that has no life. One that does everything that humans told them. You don't live. You are just like Sally. You only exist, kind _ **(1)**_."

"Abraham that is enough."

Sire looked at me, sneering. "Stilte! Als jij je leven wilt laten regeren door je eten moet jij dat weten. Maar... _ **(8)**_ " he looked at Tuomas, hopeful. "You don't need to deprive yourself of life. You can live, not only exist. There is a full world where you can do what you want. You don't have to live by the human rules. They don't care about you. They only care about themselves. They should fear us and not tell us what to do. The humans are a horrible race."

"Tuomas… don't…" I tried.

"Oh yes, Tommy bear, do what you Sire tell you. Do what the vampire, who sold his soul to a human and lost everything, tells you what to do. After all, it's not like he does what I tell him to do, and I am his sire, aren't I?"

I became tense. I knew that sire had my Tuomas in his hands. Sire would give him everything and then take it away.

"What is your name, Tommy bear?"

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

I felt stabbed in the heart. Sire looked at me, grinning evilly. Next second the two and the snake had disappear, leaving me and Nagini behind.

–CT–

July 1959

Five years.

It had been five year since Tuomas had left me and Nagini behind. At first Nagini had entered in a hibernation stage, but eventually she had needed to wake up to eat.

I was used to being alone. I had been alone for a thousand of years. But since I adopted Tuomas I hadn't been alone, I was too used to his constant company and letters. Those five years had been hell. At least I had Nagini to keep me company.

I miss you, my son.

…

Suddenly, after five years, a smell appeared, a smell that I had become addicted too in the last three decades.

I sat by my desk and looked to the door. Someone knocked.

"Enter Tom."

Tuomas entered and stood before the desk. He smelled like magic, magical blood to be exact, and there was a lot of blood on his clothes and in his hair. His hair was also longer and looked like it hadn't seen a brush in long time. His clothes were also the same as he had worn the day he had left.

"May I come back, my lord?"

I looked at Tuomas, he looked like he had been fighting, his face blank and he looked dead inside.

"You may Tom."

"Tuomas… I prefer Tuomas, my lord."

I merely nodded in acknowledgment to the request, his face blank, but I was smiling inside. I stood and in an instant I'd bitten Tuomas' neck. My Tuomas. My Tom. My heir. My child. My son.

Finally I stopped drinking all of my son blood, leaving him dry, and grabbed a glass with muggle blood, giving it to my son.

"Drink, take a bath, burn those clothes, cut your hair and sent a letter to Hogwarts saying that you have come back from you travel around the world."

"Yes father." He drank and left.

I smiled sadly. My son was finally back, but at what extend? What had my sire done to my son?

I sighed, I knew better than to ask. There are some things that need to be kept forgotten.

Outside the room I could hear Nagini passing by as fast as she could, going to Tuomas' chambers. –He is going to hear it, how does he dare to leave without saying a word and now return as if nothing has happened? When I'll find you, master, I'm going to kill you, then I'll embrace you with my coils and make sure that you will never leave me again.–

* * *

1 – meaning of "kind" is "child"

2 – meaning of "erfgenaam" is "heir"

3 – meaning of "juist" is "I see"

4 – meaning of "Jouw liefde" is "Your love"

5 – meaning of "jongen" is "boy"

6 – meaning of "mijn kind" is "my child"

7 – meaning of "ik ben jouw maker" is "I'm your sire"

8 – meaning of "Stilte! Als jij je leven wilt laten regeren door je eten moet jij dat weten. Maar" is "Be quiet. If you want to let your life be rolled and commanded by your food, so let it be. But"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a serie of one-shots to my fanfiction Coppery Temptation, it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	2. One-Shot II - Tom's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary in this chapter: Salazar's sire decided to make an appearance, how does the family react to that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: If you haven't read the HP books, go read them!
> 
> Disclaimer: I have no right to any character, they belong to JK Rowling, and Salazar'wifes belong to Anniriel
> 
> Plot: Anniriel
> 
> Beta: Marwana

**Pairings in this chapter:** Salazar/Esteri/Druella, TMR/FAK(Freek Abraham Kadouch)

**Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC, manipulation, mentions of attack, mentions of experiments on humans/vampires, slash, love, infidelity, broken heart

 **Nr words in this chapter:** 2,690

 **A/N:** this is a serie of one-shots to my fanfiction Coppery Temptation, it should be read as a whole and not separately.

* * *

**One-Shot II**

July 1954

Tom's POV

Ten years. Ten have passed since I became a vampire. Everything was going smoothly and perfectly, but I feel like I'm missing something. Something important.

Father was in his favorite armchair, in his thirties. Life was good. I had a father that enjoyed my presence. I had students that enjoyed my teaching. I had a friend that was always there for me. What else could I need?

I looked out of the window, in my eighteens, and found a short looking man coming to the manor. That was odd.

"Father?"

Father looked at me, smiling. He always loved it when I call him father. "Yes Tuomas?"

"There is a man entering our house."

Father stood immediately. I turned away from the window and the stranger and looked at him, admiringly.

In the door appeared a 5'2 man, with brown hair and red eyes. He looked at me admiringly and then at father and grinned.

Who was this man? Why was he keyed to the wards?

"Sally!" he said opening his arms, waiting to be hugged. Father didn't move, staying put and looked at the man. The stranger huffed. "I see that you haven't changed at all. Who's the kind ** _ **[1]**_**?"

"Leave!"

I frowned. Obviously this stranger was not a stranger and father didn't like him, he even seemed to fear this man.

The man laughed. The snake on his neck slithered to the floor and approached Nagini, trying to court her. He approached and looked at me and then at father. "He looks like you Sally. Could he be the erfgenaam ** _ **[2]**_**  of Druella? Or did you finally move on from Esteri and got a new wife?"

Stupid. That man must have a death wish. No one speaks of Esteri like that unless they want to die.

I decided to stay by the window and wait to see what was going on.

"If you want I know a few ones that wouldn't mind…" next moment the man was against the wall with father pressing him against it.

I smirked. That human was so dead.

But he laughed. "Always Esteri, juist ** _ **[3]**_** …" The next moment was father being pressed against the wall with the smaller talking in his ear. "Jouw liefde ** _ **[4]**_**  for humans is what make you weak."

I frowned. That man was a vampire and he was older than father, could it be?

Father turned his head away, avoiding the smaller. Father never backs away from a fight, mainly if it's about Esteri. I decide to step forward and help father.

"Leave him!"

The vampire took his face from father's ear and looked at me. "Who are you jongen ** _ **[5]**_**?"

I looked at father, who shook his head and the vampire pushed him harder against the wall, breaking his ribs and making him gasp. I'm so going to make that vampire pay for that.

"Sally, either you tell me who he is, or he tells me who he is. Your choice."

"You can hurt me, Abraham, but stay away from my life and my son."

My head immediately snapped to father, my face was inexpressive, but I was certain that my eyes showed the curiosity that I felt. Father rarely called me son anymore. Abraham… what a strange name.

The vampire, Abraham, laughed, shaking his head. "Sally, Sally, Sally… do you really still believe that you can fight me? I mean, mijn kind ** _ **[6]**_** ** _)_** , Ik ben jouw maker ** _ **[7]**_** , your better and accordingly to the vampire guide you have to follow me."

Vampire guide? Wait that means that this vampire was father's sire.

While my eyes grew, Father spit in his sire's face, receiving a punch for that. I was fighting to not help father but at the same time I was wary, father was the best fighter ever and he was being reduced to a pile of nothing by a vampire so small.

Father's sire looked at me. "Son, you said Sally? So I suppose that your name is Tuomas." The two of us stiffened and he grinned. "You are so predictable, Sally. So Tuomas, what is your true name, before the adoption?"

I looked at father, wondering if I should answer. Father did tell me not to before. Father's sire huffed.

"So you are one more human lover. One more that has no life. One that does everything that humans told them. You don't live. You are just like Sally. You only exist, kind ** _[1]_**."

"Abraham that is enough."

Sire looked at father, sneering. "Stilte! Als jij je leven wilt laten regeren door je eten moet jij dat weten. Maar... ** _ **[8]**_** " he looked at me, hopeful. "You don't need to deprive yourself of life. You can live, not only exist. There is a full world where you can do what you want. You don't have to live by the human rules. They don't care about you. They only care about themselves. They should fear us and not tell us what to do. The humans are a horrible race."

Follow him? Those red eyes full of light looking at me… I didn't want them to look away, ever.

"Tuomas… don't…" I merely heard Salazar, his voice was so weak.

"Oh yes, Tommy bear, do what your Sire tell you. Do what the vampire, who sold his soul to a human and lost everything, tells you what to do. After all, it's not like he does what I tell him to do, and I am his sire, aren't I?"

My face was still emotionless, but inside I was sneering. This vampire was right. Salazar didn't want my best. He just cared about his Esteri's offspring. Well it was time that I made my own destiny.

"What is your name, Tommy bear?"

"My name is Tom Marvolo Riddle."

I didn't look at Salazar. I had made my decision. Salazar's sire looked at Salazar, grinning evilly. Next second he picked me and the snake and left the manor. On those brief seconds that we were leaving I saw the hurt look on Salazar's face. I was not Tuomas the son of Esteri, I was Tom the grandchild of Druella and it was time that Salazar understood that.

–CT–

July 1955

I looked around. I was surrounded by dead and living wizards. The ones alive were merely capable of moving, they were so weak. I sneered at them.

Today it had been a year since I had left Salazar. He hadn't followed me. NOT EVEN TRIED.

Someone hugged me from behind and kissed my bared neck. "You're thinking te luid ** _ **[9]**_**."

I looked at the vampire kissing my neck, smirking. "You bite me and you'll end up under me naked moaning like a whore."

Freek sent me a sultry look. "Dat zou je wel willen ** _ **[10]**_** , wouldn't you?" he released me and moved away. "To have me under you. Smeken ** _ **[11]**_**  and kreunen ** _ **[12]**_**  for more."

I pondered on denying it, but this vampire always knew when I lied. So I merely nodded.

He stopped and looked at me over his shoulder. "Ik hou van jou ** _ **[13]**_**  Tommy bear."

My chest tightened, my mask on my face falling. That was the first time that someone had said that to me. This was what I was missing when I was at home… a lover.

"I need your help Tommy… kun je me helpen ** _ **[14]**_**?"

I gave him a suggestive look, he blushed. "What would I gain in helping you?"

He looked away as if not capable of supporting my look. I loved to make him drop his manipulative mask. "My liefde ** _ **[15]**_**  Tommy bear. You would gain my liefde ** _[15]_** …" He moved away, his body moving sensually. "And misschien ** _ **[16]**_**  something more."

I smirked. I would definitely take that something more.

–CT–

June 1959

I entered the labs where my lover used to test my Parseltongue abilities. He was determined in proving that a non heir could speak Parseltongue. I didn't really care. As long as he warmed my bed and kept saying those words to me.

I entered the place where he kept the humans. I had come to test if the human was really speaking Parseltongue. Until now it had always been negative. Maybe this time it would not be a failure. Freek was not happy that he wasn't able to make a Parselmouth yet.

As I expected the human didn't understand what I told her, so I moved and was going to leave when I heard moans.

I stopped.

It was not the moans that had stopped me. It was the smell. It couldn't be. I turned away and left, not able to face the truth.

–CT–

July 1959

"Freek?"

Freek smiled at me with that brilliant smile that always made feel in heaven from his place on our bed. No, not our bed. His bed. "Yes my geliefde ** _ **[17]**_**?"

I closed my eyes, this was not me. Freek had picked me and manipulated me since the beginning making me depend on those simple empty words. He knew that I needed those words so he spoke them, and again, and again, and again.

"Who was she?"

I looked at him again. Wondering how many he had taken under my nose.

"What do you mean?" he asked concerned, sat and looked at me by the window.

"I heard you last month. In the labs. Did you told her that you loved her also?"

He stood and crossed his arms smirking. A smirk that make me flinch.

"Not iedereen ** _ **[18]**_**  asks liefde ** _[15]_**  Tom Marvolo. Nee ** _ **[19]**_**. Mariah didn't ask for liefde ** _[15]_**. She asked for a release. En ik gaf het aan haar ** _ **[20]**_**."

"You are a monster."

"Waar ** _ **[21]**_**. But it wasn't me that abandon my eigen maker ** _ **[22]**_**  because he disappointed me. Dat was jij ** _ **[23]**_**." He dressed himself and moved to the door, but stopped to look at me. "You broke his heart, althans, wat ervan over was ** _ **[24]**_** , and for what? A few words of liefde ** _[15]_**? You are zo'n ** _ **[25]**_**  a pitiful wezen ** _ **[26]**_** … begging for liefde ** _[15]_** , when you have a vader ** _ **[27]**_**  willing to give it to you right next to you. Groei op ** _ **[28]**_**  Tom. Liefde bestaat niet ** _ **[29]**_**. It's just a sprookje ** _ **[30]**_**. If you want to believe in liefde ** _[15]_**  you are just like your vader ** _[27]_** , a mensenliefhebber ** _ **[31]**_**."

I attacked him. My anger didn't let me see right. Next moment I know I was on the floor broken, he had almost killed me.

"Jij bent van mij ** _ **[32]**_**  Tommy bear." He approached and kissed me on the lips. I didn't respond back. For the first time I didn't respond back. A tear left my eyes. Freek looked at it admired and kissed it. "Tears of a vampier ** _ **[33]**_** … you are just like your vader ** _[27]_**."

Freek started to leave and by the door he stopped to look at my broken body on the floor. "He did the exactly same thing when I veranderde ** _ **[34]**_**  him. His ideals were too much alike the humans so he left. And I followed and broke him. En opnieuw ** _ **[35]**_**. And en ik zal hem blijven breken ** _ **[36]**_**  until he understands who is the meester ** _ **[37]**_**  in this relatie ** _ **[38]**_**."

And he left.

I stayed on the floor waiting for my body to heal itself, while I cried. –I'm sorry father.– I never cried again.

–CT–

Finally I stood and left the bedroom, I went into the labs and broke everything. Killed the humans and destroyed every notes and containers of our experiments. I wouldn't let him continue with the Parseltongue experiment.

Only then did I leave.

I was too weak to materialize so I picked a random human and drank from it. I didn't care, I needed to go back. To return to Salazar.

I'm sorry father. Will you forgive me?

I apparated in front of the manor and went to Salazar's office. I knocked.

"Enter Tom."

I took a deep breath, putting the mask in place and entered. I couldn't let Salazar to see how bad I was. And I stood before the desk. I smelled like magical blood and there was a lot of blood on my clothes and hair. I hadn't cut or combed my hair since I had left because Freek preferred me that way. Before I left I had picked my old clothes, I didn't want to use the ones Freek had picked for me, they only brought me bad memories.

"May I come back, my lord?"

Salazar looked at me. A part of me died the day that Freek broke me. I'm sure that Salazar could see it; he was always able to look into my soul.

"You may Tom." I flinched inwardly.

"Tuomas… I prefer Tuomas, my lord."

He merely nodded in acknowledgment at the request. My face was blank, I couldn't let Salazar understand what happened when I was there, besides I could see that Salazar was smiling inside. He always did love that name. He stood and in an instant he'd bitten my neck taking my blood from me. My Lord. My Sire. My Salazar. My Erioth. My Father.

Finally he stopped drinking all of my blood, leaving me dry, and grabbed a glass with muggle blood, giving it to me.

"Drink, take a bath, burn those clothes, cut your hair and sent a letter to Hogwarts saying that you have come back from you travel around the world."

"Yes father." I drank and left.

I was home.

I went to my room and obeyed. I shouldn't have left.

I could hear Nagini approaching. –He is going to hear it, how does he dare to leave without saying a word and now return as if nothing has happened? When I'll find you, master, I'm going to kill you, then I'll embrace you with my coils and make sure that you will never leave me again.–

I smiled lightly. I missed my friend. I turned and faced the door and waited for my punishment. I certainly deserved it. I had left her for a man that didn't deserve it. I would never do that ever again. I would never fell in love again.

I picked the ring that I had on my pocket, I had purchased it a month ago, before the whore, when I was still naive. It was a white golden ring of the best quality; two snakes interlined and in the inscriptions was written  _With All My Love TMR_.

* * *

So here it is

This is the Tom version. In case you hadn't figured it out yet; Tom was going to ask Freek in marriage.

Please if you haven't yet, go read Coppery Temptation

~Isys

* * *

[1] meaning of "kind" is "child"

[2] meaning of "erfgenaam" is "heir"

[3] meaning of "juist" is "I see"

[4] meaning of "jouw liefde" is "your love"

[5] meaning of "jongen" is "boy"

[6] meaning of "mijn kind" is "my child"

[7] meaning of "ik ben jouw maker" is "I'm your sire"

[8] meaning of "Stilte! Als jij je leven wilt laten regeren door je eten moet jij dat weten. Maar" is "Be quiet. If you want to let your life be rolled and commanded by your food, so let it be. But"

[9] meaning of "te luid" is "too loud"

[10] meaning of "dat zou je wel willen" is "you would like that "

[11] meaning of "smeken" is "begging"

[12] meaning of "kreunen" is "groaning"

[13] meaning of "ik hou van jou" is "I love you"

[14] meaning of "kun je me helpen?" is "can you help me?"

[15] meaning of "liefde" is "love"

[16] meaning of "misschien" is "maybe"

[17] meaning of "geliefde" is "lover"

[18] meaning of "iedereen" is "everyone"

[19] meaning of "nee" is "no"

[20] meaning of "en ik gaf het aan haar " is "and I gave it to her"

[21] meaning of "waar" is "true"

[22] meaning of "eigen maker" is "own sire"

[23] meaning of "dat was jij" is "that was you"

[24] meaning of "althans, wat ervan over was" is "what remained of it anyway"

[25] meaning of "zo'n" is "such"

[26] meaning of "wezen" is "creature"

[27] meaning of "vader" is "father"

[28] meaning of "groei op" is "grow up"

[29] meaning of "liefde bestaat niet" is "love doesn't exist"

[30] meaning of "sprookje" is "fairy tale"

[31] meaning of "mensenliefhebber" is "a human lover"

[32] meaning of "jij bent van mij" is "you're mine"

[33] meaning of "vampier" is "vampire"

[34] meaning of "veranderde" is "turned"

[35] meaning of "en opnieuw" is "and again"

[36] meaning of "en ik zal hem blijven breken" is "I will continue to break him"

[37] meaning of "meester" is "master"

[38] meaning of "relatie" is "relationship"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a serie of one-shots to my fanfiction Coppery Temptation, it should be read as a whole and not separately.
> 
> Ps: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me sugestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


	3. One-Shot III - Freek POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tom left he destroyed everything that Freek had worked for… or hadn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Summary in this chapter:** When Tom left he destroyed everything that Freek had worked for… or hadn't he?
> 
>  **Pairings in this chapter:** TMR/FAK, JP/LE
> 
>  **Warnings in this chapter:** AU fanfiction, Creature fanfiction, OC, Mentions of Snake/Vampire Attack, Mentions of Experiments on Humans, Slash
> 
>  **Nr words in this chapter:** 878
> 
>  ** **Beta:** ** Marwana
> 
>  **A/N:** this is a serie of one-shots to my fanfiction Coppery Temptation, it should be read as a whole and not separately.

July 1959

**Freek's POV**

Freek looked at the tears that Tommy boy had left behind on the floor. The damn boy had destroyed all their fine work down in the lab and the only thing he had left was this mess…

Tears. That was all that he had been left behind with.

Years of preparation. Years of work destroyed because of some damn hormones.

He should have had more control over Sally, than this wouldn't have happened. Then… he would have had his own Parselmouth by now.

Tears…

Freek frowned, grabbed a flask and put the tears in it.

Who knew? Maybe Tommy's love would came in handy one day… all he needed to do was learn how to take the genes from the tears and use it… and then he would create his own Parselmouth and maybe… something more.

Freek smirked as he looked at the tears inside the flask.

A better apprentice than both Sally and Tommy had been. One that would be with Freek no matter what. One that would join him in this immortal future… now all he needed to do was… learn how to take the Parselmouth gene and the vampire gene all from one little tear.

**–CT–**

1969

He was close, he was sure he was close.

He couldn't take the vampire gene from the tear, but he could use the Parselmouth gene… now all he needed to do was add the vampire gene and then…

Tommy boy would be so proud. He was always talking about family and how he would give Freek the world and all that nonsense… but the one thing he had promised Freek which he would never forget… was the promise of a family. Someone who would look up to them and would never fight them, no matter what… like how Tommy looked towards Sally, for example.

How Sally had managed to find such a grateful adoptive Son, Freek didn't know… but he craved it like he craved human blood.

Blood… that's it. The key to turn a human into vampire was vampire venom or vampire blood! He only needed to add blood and…

**–CT–**

August, 1980

Freek looked at Tommy as he congratulated his minion with his heir. The human was obviously proud of his offspring, but it wasn't the human that had caught Freek's attention… nor was it Tommy, it was the baby in the human's arms.

He was about a week old and he had already opened his eyes. Normally kids that age couldn't see a thing, they only saw the things close by… but not this one. No, this one was looking at Tommy with eyes that could see.

Green eyes, Tommy's favourite colour. Black messy hair, like Tommy's hair after Tommy and Freek had their 'love making'. Rose round face…

Freek couldn't help but see more of Tommy in that little boy than he liked to admit… he had found the perfect guinea pig.

Now… he only needed to wait for the right moment.

**–CT–**

May, 1985

Freek found himself visiting the boy more often than he liked to admit. He was entranced with the lad. He was… perfect!

He would make a perfect heir. Tommy would be so proud of… well, it wasn't like Freek knew the lad's name, but it didn't matter. The lad's name would change to Marvy as soon as Freek managed to get his hands on the boy.

And the time came sooner than he had expected. There was this red-haired boy, around his ' _Marvy''s_ age, who was always picking on ' _Marvy'_. One day he saw the two having a heated argument and suddenly his ' _Marvy'_ persuade the red-haired to go to someplace in the forest. The one who would get there first would win…

' _Marvy'_ hated the lad… and ' _Marvy''s_ blood was so… seductive… and he was hungry you see… so it was a win-win situation. He would end the life of the boy his ' _Marvy'_ hated, and Gandr could use the venom Freek had given him which contained Freek's blood and Tommy's tears, to turn ' _Marvy'_.

But while he was feeding something happened. Something went wrong. Something with ' _Marvy'_. Suddenly there was this bright light and then the red-haired human and ' _Marvy'_ disintegrated into thin air… they just disappeared.

There had been something wrong with the venom… something in the venom must have attacked his 'Marvy' and… he had lost him. He had lost ' _Marvy'_.

Freek had to run with Gandr because in no time both Sally and Tommy had been looking for who had attacked his ' _Marvy'_.

Fools!

He hadn't attacked ' _Marvy'_ … he had been giving him a gift! He had been giving him the gift he had given the two of them all those years ago!

Ungrateful fools!

When Freek finally arrived home he was so angry with Gandr. He was sure the damn snake had used the wrong venom, that it had given his future Son the snake venom instead of the blood/tear venom. Damn snake, it never did anything right!

**–CT–**

September, 1991

He had found him… he had found 'Marvy'. He's alive! His Son… alive!

**–CT–**

Just Harry was no name… it was a good thing he had already named his Son; Marvy, because honestly… who called a child Just?

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here it is
> 
> This is the Freek version. There's more to Freek that there is too see, people are complex, especially people who live thousands of years.
> 
> Please if you haven't yet, go read Coppery Temptation
> 
> ~Isys

**Author's Note:**

> Ps.: If you want to keep updated on my fanfics or just talk to me or give me suggestions: www(doc)facebook(doc)com/IsysSkeeterFanfiction


End file.
